Injustice, Scorched
by FilmNerdWritesFanFic
Summary: 2 years have passed. Superman and his Regime have the people of the cities under their rule. Yet many superheroes and civilians alike still reject and fight against the iron fist law. With many hero's locked away by the Regime, their are still many who would fight back against Superman's rule. Some are new to the fight, some are veterans to it. These are their stories.
1. Chapter 1

Injustice, Scorched

Part 1, Red Hood

Chapter 1, Seeing Red

The same nightmare wakes me, causing me to shoot up and fight to catch my breath. Its always the same. I am surrounded by green, acidic liquid. It burns my throat and skin as it fills my lungs, making it almost impossible to breeze. I am somehow able to scream as I force myself to swim up to whatever waits above. if anything. The liquid gets thicker, making it harder to swim. I begin to shout for help as I thrust my arms forward frantically. I hear a voice in between my strained shouts, a old voice, a familiar voice ''Welcome back Jason'' he calls down to me ''We have big plans for you''

Looking threw the dirty glass windows of the warehouse, I see that its still dark. Gotham's civilians still sleep, whilst the sewer rats roam free. Someone should do something about those sewer rats. I look to the small beaten up TV to see another news report. A women in her cushy studio speaks over footage from a darkened Central City as an angry protest erupts between civilians and men dressed in black combat armor. The civilians throw bricks and lit up alcohol bottles at the armored men, who retaliate by simply pushing the crowd back. This only makes the crowd turn to melee tactics as they use planks of wood and pipe wrenches to assault the armored figures. The armored men have a notable symbol on the front of their armor. Its an over complicated circular symbol, which I have come to know all to well. This is the symbol of The Regime. They shout to the angry rioters to return to their homes as they bash them with there tall shields, but much like any other situation of the kind, shouting only fuels the fire. The women reports that this is one of the very latest of many assaults on Superman's Regime and that neither side shows any sign of backing down. With a grunt I turn the TV off before looking up to the sky, wondering what that caped devil is doing right now.

I pull on my ratty leather coat and pull a red cloth mask over my head, before grabbing my crowbar and opening a near by window. I make my way down the rusty old pipe work of the warehouse and make my way quietly into a city I barely recognize. I feel my blood pressure rising as I look around. The sky is thick with ash. The streets are full of turned over and burned vehicles. I turn a corner to see a whole row of scorched storage buildings, full of blown in opening. Everywhere you look people are ever fighting or hiding, never at piece, with the Regime constantly down their neck. I need a distraction.

I'm not walking for long before i hear an audible scream. I run towards the noise in a heart beat, quickly arriving at the entrance to a back alley. I see a struggling women being held and defiled by three lanky rapists. Two of them hold her limbs down whilst the other cuts down her dress and rips it open. I don't know what takes over me, but like a wild animal I find myself running at the three rapists, who are too occupied to see me.

The first one turns just in time to see the crowbar, but its too late for him. The crow bar comes into contact with his temple, sending him to the ground. The other two are now aware. One of them tries to shoot me at close range, but I'm too fast for him. My crowbar comes into bone crunching contact with his upper arm, knocking his gun away. He screams. With nothing but a bullet graze to the head, I swing for the gunner's ribs, hearing another crack of bone. He screams again as the third thug hits me in the spine with a base ball bat. I scream threw my teeth before quickly turning around and delivering a crowbar to his jaw. I then turn back to the second and tackle him to the ground.

''Scum'' I yell in his face with a rage, that feels like its going to burn me up. I bring my crowbar down on his head twice, cracking it open. The other two pull me off and throw me to the ground. I cry out in both pain from my spinal injury and in anger from whatever rests within. They both bring base ball bats down on me, only getting in a hit or two on my ribs before I cut one's throat with the sharpened end of my crow bar. Blood spills out all over the ground and onto my jacket and bare hands as I shield my face. The last rapist hesitates as he takes time to scream, giving me an opening to stand up with a pained grunt and bring my crowbar down on his head. After the first makes contact, I hit again and then again repeatedly screaming with every hit.

I don't stop until his head is a pile of crimson soup on the ground. Only then do I fall to my knee's and start to breath heavily. I look to the women. She looks to me. Her eyes say it all as she inches further and further from me. She looks around at the bloody mess I have made and begins to cry. I begin to shake she runs away holding her dress to her torso. ''I'm sorry'' I barely manage to say ''I don't know whats wrong with me'' I look around one more time before fleeing the scene, seeing just what a monster can do.


	2. Chapter 2

Injustice, Scorched

Part 1, Red Hood

Chapter 2, The Clown

I limp threw the warehouse doors, slamming them behind me. My body still shakes like a leaf as I pull my bloodied jacked off and throw it down. I than make my way to the back room and strip bare, before turning on a barely working shower. I audibly sigh, as I take a long moment. In this moment I ask myself just how I could lose control like that. what could have happened to me. I close my eyes and let myself fall against the wall, making sure the water can still reach me. I'm only just managing to catch my breath and control my breathing when I hear screaming coming from inside the warehouse. That makes no sense. I would have heard them enter.

''Hello'' I call as I limp up to get myself dressed ''Who's there?'' A short pause then follows before I hear the cackling, which echoes threw the warehouse. Something about the cackle sends goose bumps down my form. ''Who the fuck is that?'' I shout before going to grab my crow bar and leaving the room. I should have walked into a small area tightly packed with crates. instead I find myself in darkness. I turn around abruptly to see that that the door I just walked through is gone and that is when the light come on, revealing a large metallic room. I look around, wide eyed. trying to make sense of it. That is when I feel the heavy metal on my already damaged spine. I grit my teeth, barely having time to recover before I feel the same metal come into contact with my ribs. I fall forward, spitting out blood as the clowns laughing and cackling continues. After a third hit I find myself on the ground, heaving and powerless. I look up to see a pale faced clown, smiling down at me.

He hits me again and again, harder each time. I want to get up, but my wounds keep me down. the women continues to scream ''Jason'' she cries out as all power is stolen from me. Every time I try to get back up the clown hits me again, breaking rib after rib. I just about manage to get a long look at my attacker as he takes time to walk around me, enjoying my current state of being.

The clown wears a purple and blood filled suit. his hair is a garish green. His cut open mouth a blood red. ''What hurts more?'' he says with a demonic smile and wide eyes ''One?'' he bring the crow bar down, hitting my hip making me scream. ''or Two?'' he delivering a blow to my shoulder. I hear the women call out again as I grunt. ''Jason'' she cries out its going to be okay'' Who is this women and how does she know my name?

With the clown circling me again, I look around trying to find the source of the voice. Its then that I see a dark haired women tied to a chair. She looks at me with tear filled eyes. in this moment it comes flooding back. ''Mum'' I barely manage to shout before an explosion sounds around us, consuming us both in fire as The Clown, or as I now remember him The Joker disappears in the flames, leaving me to scream.

''Jason'' I recognize the voice. Its the same as before, the voice of the old man. My eyes open to the same green liquid. My heart rate raises as I begin to frantically swim. How many times do I have to be here? What does any of this mean? As always all I can do is swim. Maybe i'll get to the surface this time. I swim with as much force as i can, only for the liquid to thicken again. I try to shout for help, only to be silenced by a burning in my throat. It stinks into my eyes and fills my lungs, setting them on fire. That is when I pass out.

''Jason wake up!'' I hear as someone shakes me. My eyes opens to a slender, dark haired women. She kneels in-front of me, looking for a sign of life. Her wide green eyes look me over ''You awake?'' she asks. It takes me along moment to realize that the water is still running onto me and that i clearly never left the room. This realization sends me looking around the room like an idiot ''I'll take that as a yes'' she says looking at my bewilderment ''Now get dressed and come with me. she stand up and begins to head for the door, stopping as I call her name ''Taliah. Why are here?'' she lightly smiles ''I'm here to get you out of trouble''


End file.
